


Perfect World

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kinda, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: “Go on, Ludger. Now it’s your turn to look after someone special. Go and create your perfect world."





	Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@lailah (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40lailah+%28tumblr%29).



> Happy birthday Fi!!! I hope you enjoy this small gift I made for you which was quite fun to make (I don't think I really focused on writing Julius as much as I have in this fic- I swear I started watching all xillia 2 julius scenes all day and relived julius angst) I tried to make it a little more fluff than angst but.. I cant. Anyways I hope you love it and hope you have a great day today!!!!  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Okay- about the tags- this fic takes place in an alternate dimension of xillia 2. In specific the same dimension Ludger travels to to kill Julius in. It takes place WAY before Julius dies though. The Ludger in that alternate dimension was a lot more talkative even if we saw him for only a matter of seconds so I decided to make him a little talkative here. (OOC I know but also its an au- u can do anything. ;)) 
> 
> Pretty much this is a a perfect-happy-world-where-ludger-is-happy-but-not-too-perfect-because-we-know-julius-dies au. 
> 
> That's all ill put for now. Enjoy!

It was the perfect world for me.

A quiet world with all I wished for by my side and there was a sense of peace perhaps that’s what made it so-

“Julius- are you listening to me?” Ludger asked- interrupting my thoughts.

“Hm?” I turned to him with a smile. “Of course, I am.”

Ludger and I had finished our weekly grocery shopping and we were walking back to the apartment to have dinner. We decided to do it together because there was so much to carry back and besides, it was a nice excuse to hang around another, despite our busy schedule. The sun has set at this time, the streets of Trigleph were quiet compared to the bustling city it was in the morning. And it was a though a different world of its own- with dimly lit street lamps and an odd but comforting silence. Well, it would only be a silent street if it weren’t for Ludger and I chatting as we were.  

Ludger rolled his eyes, we had lived together for too long that I became an open book to him- as he is to me. And no lies slid between us- well, maybe not _many_ lies. I laughed apologetically. “I’m sorry- I just thought I saw something in the distance.”

He raised a brow but since I gave him no further explanation, he sighed and decided to let it slide. “I was saying, a frequent customer of ours had a chat with me and recommended me to get Rollo to a vet so we can probably get him on a special diet- but that would mean both of us to have to work together and not feed him- what do you think?”

I nodded. “Would be hard- but it’s about time. Carrying him is becoming a workout now.”

There was something about Ludger I liked these days, now that he got a job in the station as a chef, he had new stories to share with me every day and I realized how much more talkative he’d become. Though he would come home exhausted it was nice to find him a lot grow a lot happier over these last few months.

“So, what about that customer? Seems you guys have a lot of conversations going on nowadays.” I nudged him.

“Gosh Julius.” He laughed. “It’s not like that- she’s just there every time I have a break-”

“She?”

Ludger shot a look my way.  “Julius…”

“I am just teasing!” I grinned. “Continue your story.”

Ludger cleared his throat and decided to continue. “It’s not only her- sometimes there are all sorts of customers. I met a reporter, for example, the other day, she was hanging out with some scientist who was apparently well known. Initially, I thought it was an interview, but it seemed like they were friends coming to catch up. Then- I met some person who didn’t know how to use his GHS- he looked intimidating at first, but he was really nice when I helped him- he actually just wanted to call a friend to meet up.”

“Sounds like you meet all sort of people.”

“Yeah- it's a train station after all.” He laughed. “And there was another customer- This man with brown hair, which was styled very weirdly, and he was with this girl with a weird purple and pink doll. I was sure the doll spoke- but I couldn’t be because no one else saw it. I am starting to think it was my imagination-”

Ludger spoke of all sort of people- of recurring customers, of his co-workers and his boss. There were all sort of stories but I couldn’t do more than listen, it was only a couple of months ago when the world was only us two and now… It was an odd mixed feeling of proudness in my heart but a tang of jealousy at how much his world grew- and perhaps… how little I am now to him in this world.

“Julius?” Ludger called my name and I flinched. I hadn’t noticed but he was already many steps ahead of me. His smile faded and his eyes widened. “What’s wrong with you today? You seem a little distracted.”

“No- I’m listening- don’t worry about it.” I quickly responded with a smile. “I’m just amazed at all the people you meet.”

Ludger grew quiet and walked closer, he studied my expression under the dim light and after a few seconds softly asked. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Of course! And I was just thinking that-” Then I caught myself before saying any further-  Ludger had already suspected something was wrong and any more words would make him worry. After a quick pause, I laughed. “Ah- forget it- it was silly.”

He tilted his head. “That?”

“Don’t worry- I told you to forget it.” I repeated, taking a step ahead and trying not to look him in the eye.  

“You got me curious!” Ludger exclaimed. “I won’t stop thinking of it now.”

“Sorry but-“ I turned to look at him, and he was giving me the same look Rollo gives me when he wanted food- yes, widened eyes and a classic pout- the ‘puppy face’ and the one expression I could never resist. I sighed. “Fine. It was just a piece of silly advice from your older brother- I was going to bore you with that. Do you really want to hear it?”

“Of course.” He said with nearly no hesitation.

I blinked. “Wait are you sure? I didn’t think you would agree.”

“Why not?” Ludger shrugged. “I told you I was curious.”

There was no letting it go at this point so I decided if it was the advice he wanted then I would give it to him. I took a deep breath and started. “Ludger, a lot has happened in the last few months- I just wanted to let you know- that… That one day you may look after someone special- and I want you to do all you can for them. Even without me.”

Silence followed- Ludger stared at me with a blank look and then after a few moments, he broke into a fit of laughter. After Ludger caught his breath he asked. “Where did _that_ come from?”

“I-I don’t know.” I felt my face burn in.“I just saw my little brother grow right before my eyes so I decided to tell you these words of wisdom.”

Ludger asked with a smug smile. “Are you getting jealous of my customers being around me now?”

“N-no! I just-”

But before I could say more, Ludger placed the shopping bags in his arms down and pulled me into a hug. And with a whisper he said. “Don’t worry- right now, you and Rollo- my family- are special ones in my life- and always will be. And trust me- I am doing all I can for you two.”

The hug lasted a few more seconds and my embarrassment melted, and slowly his grip loosened and as he pulled away. Picking up his bags once more he laughed. “You’re just the weird one Julius.”

“Not as weird as all the customers you meet” I responded

Ludger smiled. “That’s true.”

The trip back was quiet, it was only him and I now. Though we didn’t speak, we knew we didn’t need to. Being together was already more than enough comfort.

But there was something Ludger did not understand now, words he won’t understand for a long time perhaps. Somewhere in the distant future, I may have to say goodbye but for now being together, laughing and talking is enough. Until then, I’ll savor every second of it.

But, I know, the day I say goodbye in will perhaps be the day I make it a perfect world- not for me- but for a brother I hold dear. A world he wants. And the world he wants is the world I want.

That world would truly be what I could call a perfect world.


End file.
